Anime Confessions - Nami
by yoshi3000
Summary: Recall Video Game Confessions? If video game characters can get a drink, there's a place for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. The famous and lovely cat burglar, Nami comes to pay Ryo a visit for a usual drink and chat, but the moment's shot when a sensitive topic is pressed. (Minor Crossovers)(Confession No.25)


_To make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

**_Anime Confessions – Nami_**

_(A/N: A head's up, this version of Nami isn't the one hanging around CherieRoseLoveless.)_

* * *

_You're introduced to a young Saya-jin/Endurion male of African/Asian (we apologize for not informing you that he was Blasian) descent about 6'0" with a fighter's frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray and electrical blue ends on his hair. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

**_"This is Ryo Nazo Blackthorn, a Time Patroller and younger brother to Jōshō. Ryo works in the seven-star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Episode 25 – Nami

So here I was tending the bar and in walks in a character most could definitely remember, Nami from One Piece. Now when anyone of the Strawhat shows up, it's already a party, and this is a bit of an exception.

"An Absolut Ruby Tanjal for the lady." I said putting it out for her.

"Thanks, Ryo. You know me quite well." Nami said taking a sip.

I ask how does it feel to be a part of such a production and she laughs at my question.

"It's a thrill ride. Let me tell you and I can't help from want to know more. Oda's a secretive man, though." Nami said through her chuckling. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"The fandom must be fun to deal when you're not on the set." I joked.

"Well, it isn't the Naruto fandom, or the RWBY fandom." Nami said with a smirk.

"HEY!"

Chairs creak and I noticed that it's Qrow and Raven Branwen from RWBY. Didn't I ban him from the bar? No wait, that was Sasuke.

"Take that back." Qrow said with an underlying threat.

"I'll take it back when you step up to be an uncle who isn't piss drunk." Nami said not even looking in his direction. "You're both a literal mix mash of anime clichés. Fuck off."

"Humph, this coming from the Neverending Story." Raven mocked.

"So, Raven. I heard the Raven from the Teen Titans is suing you for defamation. How's goes losing your case?" Nami asked.

"Not it's the same as losing your cunt of a mother. Oh wait, your _adopted_ mother. Your real one probably could give a rat's ass to show her face. Probably disappointed in you." Raven said mockingly.

Now the bar goes quiet and Nami is shaking with tears streaming down her face. A line was crossed. I should have deescalated the situation. I could have stopped it there, but Dawn steps in giving Raven a verbal lashing. Hell, I didn't know Dawn could swear like this, but I stopped her and looked to Nami. I gave her a nod. Now these nods are a bit special. That mean that what happened next, I was not going to blame her for it or penalize her.

So, I go like normal as Nami smashed her glass on Raven's face before she grabs her head and slams it on the counter. I just instruct Dawn to wipe off the blood. Qrow was going to step in, but Dawn was not having that. Remember her team from the anime? Well Piplup's evolved, and Empoleon's now has a penchant for beating the shit out of anyone who angers Dawn. Qrow got Hydro Pump'ed through the doors into the street as he and Dawn ran after Qrow. Nami is just beating Raven senseless while screaming how dare she shit on her loved ones. What makes it awesome is that some of my other client join in! Misty slammed Raven with a chair and May had her Blaziken Blaze Kick Raven across the room! A few electric zaps from Nami and several blows from her staff, I stop her before she kills her. I'm surprised Raven's still conscious, but it's well enough that I could say the following words.

"I'm not sorry to declare you and your brother officially banned from the bar until I feel I can lift the ban." I said before stomping down on her face to knock her out.

Nami takes the feathered bitch's wallet before I threw her out and Dawn walks in with a grin with Empoleon having blood on his arms and face. Dawn explains that Qrow will not be a problem anymore, and that the ambulance is here for them. I look to Nami who's calmed down.

"I'll pay for the damages." Nami said quietly. "The night's pretty much ruined."

Not really much that was ruined. I got quite to laugh at a good bar brawl and got to punt Raven out of the bar. Payback for shitting on my car in her bird form. I tell not to worry about, and she's relieved as she prepares to leave.

"Maybe next time, we can talk about a few other things." Nami said with a wink paying for her drink and smashed glass.

"Wait, would you consider yourself curious of your origins?" I asked her.

Nami turns back with a small smile saying, "It's doesn't matter. Bell-mere is my mother and that's that."

She promptly leaves, and I have my answer.

I do see on the news that Rooster Teeth tried to sue Nami for damages. I was "kind" enough to air this episode in response. Never see a company ran back with their tails between their legs.

**_You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: One Piece. I haven't touched this one since Tashigi, and honestly, even then, I partly wish she was not the first One Piece character I had here. Originally, I had Vanilla the Rabbit planned, but I've held off on that to do Nami since she was on my hit list. Happy 25th Confession, everyone! Thank you all for the support. That Ryo vs the Xenoverse sequel is going to have to come eventually, though.)


End file.
